campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Fishy
"Something Fishy" is the eighth episode of the third season of Camp Camp, and is the 34th episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on July 13, 2018 and was made public on July 20, 2018. Official Synopsis Plot Features 'Main Characters' * Gwen * Graggle * David * Max 'Supporting Characters' * Nikki * Neil 'Minor Characters' * The Quartermaster * Dolph * Space Kid * Ered * Nerris * Harrison * Nurf * Preston Goodplay * Candy * The Bird of Lilac * Graggle's mother Locations * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall * Pier * Lake Lilac Objects * Gwen's diary * Big Book of Birds Music * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Freaky Fish Monster Flow" (Ending Theme) Trivia * It is revealed in the episode synopsis that the series takes place in the late 2010s. * It is revealed that the Quartermaster had adopted Graggle thirty years prior to the events of the series, right after the passing of Graggle's mother. 'Cultural References' * The whole episode is a parody of The Shape of Water, down to the synopsis based on the IMDb one for the film along with a similar promotional poster. * Gwen references the event of how the fanfiction, Fifty Shades of Grey, became a full-length trilogy. 'Continuity' * Gwen makes use of her day off in this episode to write smutty fanfiction in her journal, and David mentions said journal again in "Campfire Tales". * Another visual gag about Dolph's character referencing Hitler is made when the blades of the windmill he painted looked similar to a swastika. * Young Gwen's diary in "Time Crapsules" mentions her desire to be a writer, which she's been actively shown doing in this episode (and mentioned offhand in several others). ** Her old childhood diary also notes her romantic penchant for monsters which she's kept up to this day. Although it's mainly just hinted at in the various books and posters she keeps throughout the series, it is most explicitly shown in this episode due to her romantic relationship with Graggle. * It turns out Quartermaster has a deeper connection to the lake than it merely being the birthplace of his son Graggle. In a later episode "Squirrel Camp", he is engulfed by squirrels and is believed to be dead. He later rises up from the lake to fight the squirrels, and shortly after being defeated his body is found decapitated. Not only does this confirm Quartermaster's immortality, it also shows he is somehow capable of regenerating beneath the waters of Lake Lilac if he is mortally wounded, allowing his old body to be abandoned in favor of creating a new one when needed. * Quartermaster tells Gwen that he has one hand that's been through 3 world wars, and in "Campfire Tales" we learn how he obtained his right hand - by stealing it from a soldier whom he indirectly murdered on purpose. ** However, because Britain fought against Germany in both World War 1 and World War 2, it is unclear when exactly the story takes place. ** His immortality has been hinted at in several episodes before ultimately being confirmed in "Squirrel Camp". * Gwen and Max's friendship is further built on in "Time Crapsules". Wherein he initially describes it as a "mutual loathing being the only thing making this place bearable" in this episode, he actively spends the bulk of the future episode trying to cheer her up after behaving badly. Despite doing so for selfish reasons for his own benefit, he does make a sincere apology for hurting her feelings after they blow up at each other, and in return she takes up his suggestion of looking over her old material to inspire growth as a writer. Errors * The splinter on Nikki's palm goes missing for a few scenes but comes back once Gwen pries it off of her hand. Transcript * TBA Gallery Reference